


turn on the light in your heart

by inmylife



Series: i'll find you [5]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (mostly because i don't want the zhengki ship to die), Adoption, Family, Fluff, M/M, everyone makes fun of each other, nu'est members actually appear in this one, otherwise known as the one in which fish are a convenient segue, references to avatar: the last airbender, references to idol producer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: minhyun and jaehwan welcome someone new into their home.





	turn on the light in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess it's time to mass post everything i wrote while my account was locked 
> 
> title is from pristin v's get it because i procrastinated naming this literally until now, the song has no relation to the story but the one lyric is cute
> 
> decided to write gotcha day instead of the actual adoption process because do i know anything about that? not really, and family/friends fluff is something i'm confident not screwing up lol

Yoo Seonho comes officially into their life on a Wednesday. The sunny, bright day in January has been almost two years in the making - two years of paperwork and classes and endless meetings - but finally he's theirs. Jaehwan and Minhyun have a second son to call their own. 

 

Jaehwan's the one who brought it up, less than a year after they got married. Minhyun was reticent, but Jaehwan reminded him that Minhyun had been happily single until Jaehwan had walked into his life one September and now they're married. 

 

They both fell in love with Seonho quick. They met him nine months into the process, for the first time, and he seemed scared of them and it broke Minhyun's heart. But he opened up, as six-year-olds are bound to do. And, of course, Jinyoung loves him. He loves having someone to baby the way he's been babied all his life. 

 

Seonho's seven now. His clothes are still in a trash bag. It's the little details that stick to Minhyun, the way his coat is washed-out grey and has down poking out from holes in odd places, the way his shoes are falling apart where the soles meet fabric. 

 

"We're going shopping tomorrow," Jaehwan decrees quietly. Minhyun nods. "Come inside," Jaehwan says, then, loudly. "You know the house." 

 

Seonho nods. He's grinning. "Is Jinyoung hyung here yet?" 

 

"No, he has school," Minhyun answers. "You're supposed to have school, too." It's noon. "But you have the next two days off because today's special." 

 

Seonho goes inside. He knows where his room is - he's come to their house five times already. Almost everything's set up. They'd picked out a bed and a dresser online, and Minhyun's already made the bed, sheets Easter-yellow to match the walls he'd painted almost twelve years ago. It's just the clothes left. 

 

"I will murder her with my bare hands," Jaehwan mutters, squeezing Minhyun's hand tight. "Fucking - Kim Sihyeon. How do people like that -"

 

"Yes, but Seonho's ours for good now," Minhyun reassures him. "Don't worry about it. We'll go shopping tomorrow, like you said, and everything will work out from there." 

 

"I'm so glad you grew out of your aggressive worrier phase you were in when I met you, hyung," Jaehwan sighs, contentedly, leaning into Minhyun's shoulder. "We're so much better when one of us has his head screwed on straight."

 

"Not my fault you laugh like a fucking psychopath," Minhyun fires back, and this causes Jaehwan to laugh, which makes Minhyun laugh because, yes, his husband laughs like a crazy person, but it's just one of the many, many (many) things Minhyun loves about him. 

 

Jinyoung comes home four hours later. Seonho squeals and rushes him the moment he walks in the door with a force hard enough to knock him backwards onto the ground. "Careful," Minhyun scolds, giving Jinyoung a once-over as he hauls himself up to make sure he doesn't seem hurt. 

 

"I'm so mad I couldn't get out of school too," Jinyoung complains. "Isn't gotcha day supposed to be special? I don't remember mine." 

 

Jaehwan sighs and laughs. "I knew he would complain about this." 

 

"Yeah, well, I'm dad and what I say goes," Minhyun counters. 

 

"We're both dad. You're just boring." 

 

"Yeah! Minhyun appa is boring!" Seonho joins in, giggling. 

 

Jaehwan herds them inside. Maybe it's part of being the fun dad, but both kids always listened just a little better to Jaehwan than to Minhyun. Or, at least, they complain a lot less when it's him. Jinyoung immediately insists on watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, because apparently Jiwon or Jaemin or one of the Hyunjins or somebody has been telling him to watch it for a while now, and he had tried to watch it the night Seonho had slept over, but Minhyun and Jaehwan had both maintained that it was not a sleepover in the sense Jinyoung knew it and that the night was supposed to be routine. This time, Minhyun lets him. 

 

"When's the gang coming over?" Jaehwan asks. The gang is their friends with kids and the kids themselves: Youngmin, Donghyun, Woojin, and Daehwi; Dongho and his current gang of fosters, Samuel, Guanlin, Sungyeon, and Haknyeon; Aron and his wife, their son, and their girls Solhee and Somi; Daniel and Seongwoo and Woojin. They were serving as Seonho's semi-formal induction into the group - he already knew Guanlin from a former home anyway, so it wasn't like they were completely assaulting him with new faces. 

 

"Sixish?" Minhyun hazards. "I honestly don't remember. Dongho's going to be late. Sungyeon has some sort of… something." 

 

"Wow. Nice and specific." Jaehwan jokes. 

 

The boys are shouting from the living room. "No, I live here, I'm the one who knows how the Roku works!" And then, "... appa? Can you turn it on for us?" Minhyun smirks and Jaehwan rolls his eyes as they walk into the room to the sight of Jinyoung reenacting the intro, loudly. "Hyunjinnie's sister taught it to me!" he explains to Minhyun. He sounds proud. Minhyun's proud, too, mainly because it's just so funny to see his nine year old so loud and rambunctious, stuttering and slurring over the words "everything changed when the fire nation attacked". He won't say that Jinyoung's voice is too adorable and innocent to be saying these things - Minhyun is well aware that his son can be quite devious when he wants to be, and has double-teamed him with Jaehwan because even at nine the kid knows that his puppy eyes will talk Minhyun into almost anything. That is, in fact, the reason why they have the Roku. And Seonho. And the fish. 

 

Speaking of which, Minhyun needs to feed the fish. 

 

And so the fish are fed by the time Youngmin, Donghyun, Daehwi, and the older Woojin pile into their house some three hours later. Daehwi gravitates to Jinyoung (and by extension Seonho) immediately, leaving Woojin next to his parents to roll his eyes. In the four years Minhyun's known him, Woojin's always been quiet, but he's evolved from severe-social-anxiety quiet into I'm-much-cooler-than-these-crazy-kids quiet. Although, you know, the social anxiety is still there; Woojin just has a ten-year-old big brother complex to go along with it. Minhyun thinks, with a small laugh to himself, that Woojin's predilection towards eye-rolling is a sure sign that he was raised by Donghyun. That, or that Minki's been around at their place too much. 

 

Minki, it should be noted, does not have kids, but contents himself with stealing other people's. He hangs around at Minhyun's and Dongho's and Aron's all the time, and at Youngmin's and Daniel's slightly less, and is constantly phoning Eunki and his husband and kids in China, and volunteers at some LGBT community center thing for teens when he isn't making an absurd amount of money modeling for H&M. Minhyun has ruled him out of this gathering because "it's for parents, Minki, I mean legal parents, as much as you like to claim Jinyoung as your rabbit child or whatever-". 

 

Minhyun is cooking. He is making stir fry because he really doesn't think he should be allowed to half-ass dinner tonight, not when they're having guests and certainly not when it's Seonho's first real day with them. 

 

He's startled by arms being thrown around his shoulders. "Jesus, I - Donghyun! Don't scare me like that, I'm cooking!"

 

"Your kitchen is not the holy temple that is my kitchen. I can do whatever the hell I want in here." 

 

"I pay taxes on this kitchen," Minhyun grumbles, he's not sure why. 

 

Daniel and Seongwoo show up five minutes later with the smaller Woojin, a squishy six-year-old they've had for three years now. Minhyun vaguely remembers their throwing a similar get-together, although significantly more toned-down because the kids were younger and needed more supervision. For the kids, things like these are just a giant playdate. Minhyun can hear Jaehwan's squealing and fawning all the way across the house. Dongho is next, ushering his current four through the door, Sungyeon in full peewee hockey getup. Minhyun leaves his chicken to simmer and coaxes Sungyeon to Jinyoung's bedroom to talk with the older Woojin, at least until the other girls get there. He bribes her with chocolate. She's a nice girl, just would rather wait until the twins show up to be social, but Minhyun is overprotective of all kids, even those who aren't his to claim, and doesn't want Woojin to be lonely the entire night. 

 

Aron's wife is busy that night, so it's Aron on his own towing three kids through the door. Sungyeon, Solhee, and Somi rush each other and begin speaking rapid-fire English that Minhyun only wishes he understood (although, given that they're girls aged ten and eight, he isn't sure he wants to), while Hansol sighs and goes to talk to Woojin of his own accord. They like the same kinds of music, Minhyun remembers vaguely. And, with that, the gang's all stuffed into Minhyun and Jaehwan's small house, the children squashed into the two kids' bedrooms with the exception of the three girls who are huddled around Jaehwan's guitar and giggling mischievously, the adults packed into the living room because Minhyun is a little sick of the kitchen after all the preparation the stir-fry had taken. 

 

"He's very cute," Youngmin comments. "Your Seonho," and it gives Minhyun this little rush to hear Seonho referred to as his. 

 

"He's a squish," Jaehwan concurs, prompting some sighs from Minhyun and Aron because Jaehwan talks like a teenage girl on the internet. "No, but really, he is, hyung, you're right." 

 

They're then briefly interrupted by the girls parading through the living room. "We're going to find oppa," proclaims Solhee, who Minhyun knows idolizes her older brother. 

 

"We're going to put on a performance," Somi adds. The twins are fraternal, but that doesn't stop them from finishing each other's thoughts every now and again. 

 

"We'll look forward to it," says Dongho with a grin. 

 

They eat their stir-fry in the living room. The youngest kids sit on their parents' laps, the girls squish three to a chair on Jaehwan's single-man-furniture recliner. Jinyoung is curled into Minhyun's side, pulled close, and Seonho sits on Jaehwan's lap, occasionally turning around for a snuggle. Jaehwan pretends to be annoyed, because he can't eat when Seonho is constantly cuddling him, but the game of it is brief and the fun quickly lost, so Jaehwan reassures Seonho that it's really alright and he appreciates the skinship.  Everyone is talking. Everyone is happy. 

 

It feels like friendship. Feels like home. 

 

Of course no one picks up after themselves, so the task of taking all the dishes into the kitchen falls to Minhyun. He leaves them in the sink to wash later - right now he wants to enjoy the company. When he gets back, the girls are putting on their show for everyone. It consists of Sungyeon singing (no surprise there), Somi dancing (no surprise there either), and Solhee… rapping? 

 

Yes, that's what she's doing, and Minhyun notes the proud expressions both Hansol and Woojin are wearing. Minhyun doesn't know anything about rap music, but she seems quite good. 

 

Of course everyone has to go sometime. "Hey," says Dongho, as he's about to walk out the door. "Minhyun. Do you remember Im Nayoung?" 

 

"Minki tried to set me up with her," Minhyun recollects. 

 

"And then she was a lesbian. And he didn't know. God, he was ranting for weeks about how his gaydar failed him," Aron adds, smirking at the memory. It's been over a decade they've known each other, and making fun of Minki is a pastime that's always been there and always will be. 

 

"Yeah, exactly," Dongho affirms. "I mention this because we're in talks with her - and her girlfriend, actually - as potential forever moms for Sungyeon." 

 

"Small world," comments Aron. 

 

Dongho pulls a face. "I'm happy for Sungyeonnie, but sad to see her go. She helps me write music," he frowns. "This is the second time." Minhyun vaguely remembers the first, a short, traumatized teenager named Jihoon who Dongho had gotten to open up with a piano, a notebook, and three hours spent wrangling Noteflight. Dongho gets unreasonably attached to his kids (okay, Minhyun concedes, not unreasonably - kids are not hard to get attached to, especially when you're the one holding them at night), and that attachment was strongest when they shared his passions. 

 

"You still talk to Jihoon, though," Minhyun points out. "And we know Nayoung. Sort of. It's not like you won't see Sungyeon." 

 

"I just want to keep them," Dongho pouts. "We're finalizing things for Haknyeonie too…" 

 

"I'm just going to remind you that you signed up for this," Minhyun smiles. Dongho is fine, he's just sentimental. "Now go, before you stand on my front porch all night talking about your kids." He gives Dongho a little push. Dongho leaves. Aron's family is quick to follow, then Youngmin's, and then it's just Seongwoo and Daniel and little Woojin left, slipping out the door. 

 

Despite the craziness of the day, bedtime comes easy. Jinyoung tires easily, and Seonho is younger and has been kept up perhaps a bit past his usual bedtime. 

 

"Do you want someone to lay down with you tonight?" Minhyun asks. 

 

Seonho blinks back up at him, seeming lost, and Minhyun is reminded yet again of everything this child's missed out on. 

 

"You remember, don't you?" Jaehwan swoops in to rescue his flustered husband. "When you slept over before, we explained it. One of us will stay in your bed with you until you fall asleep or until you ask us to go. But only if you want to." 

 

"Oh." Seonho seems unbothered. "I liked that. Minhyun appa, can you do it?" 

 

Minhyun nods and reaches down for his hand. 

 

Seonho falls asleep across from Minhyun and under soft, clean sheets, yellow to match the walls but you can't see it in the dark. His breathing is quiet and steady. Minhyun could watch him forever.

 

Seonho is theirs now. Everything will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> solhee is kyla massie i felt it helped continuity or shit to use her korean name
> 
> for those of you who've read the other works in the series, yes aron did have kids and was married while he was dragging minhyun into being a human again, i guess his wife was just chill. 
> 
> 2hyun prequel to this universe is coming soon! people asked for that i guess uhhhhh
> 
> i'm on twitter now! come yell at me at https://twitter.com/missyehana how do i put permalinks in ao3 notes help me i used to know i swear its just now i... dont


End file.
